


Take You to Rio

by StarGazerGamer



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/pseuds/StarGazerGamer
Summary: A take on how Ellen and Alec met in Rio.





	Take You to Rio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cakeisatruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeisatruth/gifts).



> I know the Wiki says that Ellen was swept away by Alec's charm. I refuse to believe the woman who raised Sara and Scott, feisty as they are, was some meek woman. No, in my HC Ellen keep Alec on his toes.

Ellen’s first impression of Alec Ryder was that he wasn’t as imposing as the rumors suggested. They were with a group of the scientists and soldiers stationed down in Rio, a mixed social event is what it was called. Ellen had been dragged by her colleagues into going out, they’d complained she was too dedicated to her work. She needed to _loosen_ up, and it was _Carnaval,_ the best time to party in the city. They’d practically had to physically drag her out of the lab, but she’d relented. Ellen had even changed her clothes and wore a sapphire blue sundress that had a flared skirt. She wore a small shrug on her shoulders to keep some of the night chill off them and she kept her hair down. Ellen had finally given in and she was surprised to see the infamous N7 trainee there, the women in the lab had all whispered around him. He wore a button down jade shirt with the sleeves rolled up his arms and paired with dark jeans. The shirt strained across his shoulders, showcasing the results of the military’s rigorous training. Ellen was surprised to see the soldiers got the chance to be so relaxed, but she supposed even the Alliance gave them some free time. It became apparent that their friends were pairing off and that left just the two of them together. Ellen wanted to get back to her research, not babysit a soldier.

Alec had a different first impression of Ellen Harlow. She was short and had a stubborn set to her face. He’d never been one to back down from a challenge. He noticed his buddies had gone off to party with the scientists from the lab. His brown eyes connected with hers and he felt a jolt of electricity go down his spine. That awareness snapped through him and now he knew he needed to get to know this woman. “Looks like we’ve been abandoned.” Ellen’s lips tilted up in a smile and she chuckled.

“Just now noticing? They’ve moved on ages ago.” Her laugh was full and throaty. Alec liked that she didn’t hold back when she laughed, it showed in her eyes. “I suppose introductions are in order then? I’m Ellen Harlow.” Ellen stuck her hand out and he slid his against hers.

“Alec Ryder.” The tingle of awareness snaked up Ellen’s arm, her blue eyes jerked up to meet his. Surely, he’d felt that too? His face was an inscrutable mask and that irked Ellen. “Since we’ve been abandoned, do you want to enjoy carnival with me?” Ellen found her lips tugging into another smile and she found she actually _did_ want to go see the parade with this soldier.

“I’d love that. If we can get a decent spot.” Ellen turned towards the door of the bar with Alec in step beside her. His hand rested on the small of her back and she was a bit grateful as the crowds pressed in on them. “I doubt we’ll get a good spot here.” Ellen grimaced as party goers brushed by her, some sloshing their drinks dangerously close to her. Alec hovered over her shoulder and leaned down to whisper in her ear, a shiver sliding down her body.

“Follow me. I have a spot to watch.” Ellen felt his hand cover hers and she found her fingers interlocking with his. He ushered them through the crowd with ease, people almost scrambling out of the way with his scowl. They made it to a tall tower ten minutes later, Ellen’s feet were screaming at her from walking so much in heels. She regretted the decision to wear them and looked up at Alec.

“Where are we?” Ellen looked up at the luxurious lobby. It looked expensive and Ellen was almost afraid to breathe on anything. Crystal glittered overhead, a throwback to the old 20th century days of the hotel. “A hotel?” She lifted an eyebrow at him and he held up his hands defensively.

“It’s not what you think.” Alec explained. “The balcony overlooks the parade route. You won’t have people crushing against you and no drinks spilled on you.” Alec hastily told her. Ellen eyed him curiously but she didn’t sense any threat from him. She’d give this a chance but if he tried anything… _Who am I kidding? I don’t think I’d fight too hard._ Ellen blew out a frustrated breath but nodded.

“All right Ryder. We can go watch the parade from that balcony.” Ellen told him as he led her through the lobby. She took off her shoes in the elevator, wincing at the blister on the back of her heel. Alec noticed her wincing and saw the reddened skin on the back of her foot. In a sweeping motion, he had her up in his arms. “What do you think you’re doing? Put me down this minute!” Ellen pushed at his shoulder, finding solid muscle beneath that shirt. It should have intimidated her but it sent a trill of heat down her spine. He held her with a gentleness she didn’t expect.

“You’re hurt.” He spoke plainly, as if that explained everything. He refused to put her down until they were in the room. Ellen curled her toes in the soft, lavish carpet. Carpet shouldn’t feel that good against her aching feet, but it felt heavenly. She did follow Alec out to the balcony and a small cry escaped her before she could stop it. The view was absolutely gorgeous. The city stretched out in front of her, the lights twinkling like fireflies. The parade was just starting, the energy was unmistakable even from their height. Ellen felt it energize her, the thumping bass and loud cries to the mishmash of music screaming from every angle. Alec stood beside her and saw the look of wonderment on her face as she watched the parade go by.

“This is your first parade?” Ellen turned to see him looking at her with a steady gaze. Heat blossomed in her belly at the hooded look in his eyes.

“Yes. I don’t really get out much. Dedicated to the job, as they say.” Ellen chuckled as she kept her eyes on his face. Alec leaned down until his lips were barely a hair’s breadth from hers.

“Then I’m glad I get to show you your first.” Ellen’s eyes fluttered closed but as suddenly as he was in front of her, he leaned back. Her eyes snapped open and looked up at him as he gazed at her with amusement flashing in his eyes. “You didn’t think I was the sort of man that kissed on the first date, did you?” Ellen felt heat flush her face a bright scarlet. She had an urge to smack him for teasing her but she squelched it.

“You tease!” She pressed her hands to her cheeks to try and cool them off as he laughed beside her. He grinned at her.

“Did you want a kiss?” Ellen glanced over at him with irritation snapping in her eyes. “Then how about a second date?” She’d been neatly boxed in and had to laugh at how efficiently it was done.

“All right. A second date it is.” Ellen leaned on her elbow as the parade floated by blow them. They watched it in silence and spoke easily with one another, carefully dancing around the heat that was practically tangible. She’d given him her number and address, and he’d given her the easiest way to communicate with him. Ellen pretended she didn’t feel the heat crackling between them. The parade faded into the distance and she straightened from the balcony, surprised to find that she’d had an enjoyable time.

“I’ll call you a taxi.” Alec murmured as he straightened, his movements mirroring hers. Ellen turned and smiled at him. He looked tired and she wondered how hard the training for N7 really was. It made him more endearing, to see his face relaxed.

“Thank you. How gentlemanly.” She teased him as she padded towards the door. The elevator ride down was charged with awareness, the tension was crackling between them. The taxi appeared at the curb, despite the diminishing crowds. Alec bent to open the door for Ellen, another charming aspect to his personality. She paused and turned to him. She acted on impulse and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, fleeting but packed with emotion, and stepped back. He looked as if she’d knocked the breath out of him. “Good night Alec.” Ellen slid into the taxi and gave him her address. Alec shut the door and watched the taxi go. He rubbed the back of his neck, watching as the lights faded into the distance.

“What a woman.”


End file.
